The present invention generally provides methods and systems that facilitate the conversion of content into one or more data structures to allow for greater user interaction with a plurality of data items. More specifically, the present invention provides methods and systems that facilitate the interaction with one or more data items comprising one or more data types using data structures associated with an original content source.
The Internet contains a vast amount of data that may be requested by users of client devices and displayed on a client device in a web page through the use of a browser. The data associated with a given web page is often comprised of audio, video, images, text, advertisements, links, banners, etc. The one or more items of data delivered in response to a request are often located in various positions of a given web page, displayed with various colors, fonts, etc. However, the position, format, location, etc., of content delivered with a web page may be unappealing to a given user. A user may desire to change the appearance of a given web page, such as by changing the fonts used, the location of one or more items or whether a given item in the web page is displayed.
Additionally, a web page delivered in response to a request or accessed by a given user may be difficult to navigate. For example, items of content responsive to a user search request are often delivered in a ranked list. While there may be hundreds or thousands of items that are relevant to a given search request, often only a limited number of items may be displayed in a given web page. A user may thus be required to traverse the plurality of web pages that are delivered in response to a search request to locate a desired item. Traversing web pages comprised of hundreds or thousands of results can prove to be time consuming and inefficient. Current methods for displaying a plurality of items on a given web page require users to select links, redirecting a user to a subsequent page of a given result of a search request. Such methods allow a user to see only a few items of content and further require a user to wait as a subsequent page loads in a user's browser.
Similarly, applications are available for users to maintain records of various items of data. Applications such as email applications may be used to deliver such data. However, delivering information to an individual, a destination, etc., often requires a user to expend a significant amount of time locating a phone number, email address, facsimile number, etc., as well as gathering all the data to deliver. For example, current methods for emailing one or more files requires a user of a client device to execute an email application, locate an email address, attach the one or more files to an email, etc. Moreover, users may be unable to use current methods for delivering particular types of content. For example, a user may want to deliver an advertisement, image, etc., in a given web page to another user. Current methods may require a user to either email the URL corresponding to the web page or “copy and paste” an image, advertisement, etc., from a given page into an application capable of receiving the type of data selected. Such methods make the individual selection and delivery of data inefficient and complicated.
Furthermore, data representing physical objects such as individuals, facsimile machines, cellular phones, addresses, etc., are often stored on a client device. A user of a client device may desire to contact an individual, arrange a meeting between two individuals, deliver content to a facsimile machine, send a given item of a webpage to a particular person, etc. Current methods for interacting with data representing real world objects requires users to locate information corresponding to the real world object, gather the data associated with the object, and use an appropriate application for delivering data, arranging a meeting, etc. Such methods fail to provide efficient use of the data representing real world objects.
In order to overcome shortcomings associated with existing systems and techniques, the present invention provides methods and systems for the creation of one or more data structures corresponding to one or more items of content, thereby facilitating the use of data representing real world objects, as well as allowing a user of a client device to customize the display of content and interaction therewith.